Containers and display components for transporting and displaying goods have been utilized for many years. Such containers or display components are typically constructed from a suitable blank made from an appropriate substrate sheet, such as corrugated fiberboard. As generally known in the an, the blank is processed from a sheet of appropriate substrate stock to include panels, flaps, etc., hingedly corrected to one another via score lines. The blank is then folded along these score lines and glued to form the final product for the shipment of goods, point of sale displays, advertising displays, and the like.